To See Him Again
by Ciel-the-Writer
Summary: Wadanohara finally sees Samekichi again after many years.


•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•

It happened on a particularly peaceful night.

All was quiet; the sea was calm, the light waves lapping almost soothingly against the side of the simple blue and white painted boat.

At first glance it could have looked abandoned in the dim light of the slowly setting sun- however if you looked closer, a small figure was visible leaning just over the side of the blue railing. A young girl, that looked to be around the age of seventeen or eighteen, had been standing there for the longest time- waiting... For what you ask? Well now...that's a story all on it's own.

The girl closed her eyes at the feel of the cool and calming rush of wind, her hair flying behind her smoothly. A hand raised to hold her pointy blue hat in place as the wind continued, washing the open sea with a refreshing breeze. Her eyes held the reflection of the water beneath her- what was a royal blue was now a light orange as the sun was setting.

Even on such a beautiful evening and gorgeous sunset, the girl held a flat, emotionless expression.

The reasoning behind this is because of the date.

It had been exactly five years since the disappearance of her supposed true love.

Every year that passed, left a lasting impression on her. The girl's hope not once wavered, but her appearance did. Despite how much she tried to hide it, there was always something on her mind- and that something...was shark boy. Her best friend- one of her loyal familiars... she missed him more than she could comprehend.

Through all the suffering, she kept strong. Never once did she believe he wasn't coming back. She knew... he was coming back for her one day, just like he promised. And she had a feeling it was sometime soon.

•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•

"Nn, Wadda..? Are you out here..?"

A small voice called, catching the young witch's attention. She turned towards the figure that now looked dark in the shadow of the boat, but knew right away it was only Memoca, who had gotten up out of bed. The bird emerged from the shadows, rubbing her eyes as the struggles to adjust to the moonlight.

"I'm here."

She said simply. The girl turned her head back towards the horizon, more specifically, to the west, where the sun had been setting just an hour earlier.

"Why haven't you don't to beeeed..?"

Memoca whined. The witch just tapped her fingers on the railing in a random pattern.

"Don't tell me you're waiting for him..."

"Of course I'm waiting for him, Memoca. You may not believe in what he told me all those years ago, but I haven't lost my faith in him."

Her words rendered the bird silent. Memoca could only give a look of sympathy, as if she could be hiding something. She placed one wing on her face and tilted her head as she peered at the witch, her blue eyes seemingly glassed over and staring at nothing in particular. Instead of speaking more, the white feathered bird placed both her forearms fat on the railing and rested her head on her hands that sat in the middle. After a long period of silence, the girl spoke.

"He would never break his promise."

She muttered in a barely audible tone before turning away from the horizon. The witch leaned on the railing facing inward, and dusted off her dress as if it was dirty. A small smile appeared on her lips as she twitted her thumbs, looking down at her feet.

"Wadda..."

Memoca mumbled softly, hesitantly reaching out to the girl but pulling her wing away.

"It's okay, Memoca."

Wadda mumbled.

"It's all okay..."

"Please go to bed soon, okay..?"

The witch could only nod silently in reply to her friend, who was clearly very concerned for the girl. Memoca sighed before saying a brief goodnight and walking back to her cabin, leaving the sea witch alone with her thoughts.

•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•

It started with a small squeak, and grew gradually into song. Simple notes turned into more complex music phrases, emitting beautiful sounds soothing to anyone who happens to hear it.

Moonlight shone upon the girl, who was still outside on the deck after an hour, playing her precious ocarina. Fingers traveled gracefully across the smooth white surface of the instrument as she played, creating a rhythm that only she could hear. Her passion poured into her music, making it all that more emotional. Pouring her heart into the notes, teardrops pooling in her royal blue orbs, fingers skillfully handling the instrument...it was a plea. A plea to summon her best friend- her lost love.

And then, almost as if she were dreaming, she saw him.

Sitting on a rock a hundred feet or so out, was a silhouette of the one she lost, many years ago.

"S...Same...kichi..?"

Her voice wavered as she spoke softly to herself, stopping the playing of the ocarina for a moment. A hand reached out as if to touch such the figure, but alas, she pulled away knowing it was only her imagination. That is, until it moved.

It stood up and took a splash into the water, practically frightening the living day lights out of the young witch. She wasn't scared however- the girl knew very well that in this moment, he had returned.

She watched as the shark swam towards her, finally poking his head out of the water to look up at the girl he had left exactly five years prior. The two shared a gaze of wonder, both awestruck at the sight before them as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Slowly the girl reached her hand out to grab the shark's hand, and she did, pulling him up and helping him onto the deck.

"Wadanohara..."

"Samekichi..."

The much shorter witch wrapped her arms around him despite him being wet- she didn't care. Her long lost love had returned.

"It's been too long."

The shark said as he wrapped his arms around the girl, burying his head into her neck. Soft cries emitted from the smaller as she gripped tightly into the back of Samekichi's coat.

"Samekichi, I love you."

The hug was tightened instantly at the sound of those words. The taller picked up the witch and held her in his arms, looking into her now glassy eyes.

"I love you too, Wadda."

And they shared a sweet kiss that was long overdue.

•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•


End file.
